Two Minutes to Midnight
by Browniee
Summary: Please read this story and review, my little bro wrote it and it'll make his life if you told him what you thought, just say hi if you don't like the story but please review it doesn't take much :D
1. Suspect

Here is a little story written by my brother and edited by moi!

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyers

Blah blah blah

Etc etc etc!

Enjoy and **REVIEW** please :)

* * *

**Two Minutes to Midnight**

The dark backstreets of Forks lay unvisited for weeks.

Edward Cullen, a covert vampire was the backstreet's most frequent visitor.

He was in the relentless profession of human blood sucking.

Stalking, Seducing and killing to exist in such a world.

The backstreet's only other visitors were the occasional drug dealer and werewolf!

Such rare were these creatures, never had one been spotted by a human eye.

It was dark, it was dingy and the walls were crumbling.

It made the average citizen feel claustrophobic and unwelcome.

Being Edwards working hotspot he learned to like this dreadful place.

Edward was not a stereotypical vampire, he had no fangs and looked like an average human to any passer-by, but improbable as it may seem, he is the world's best predator, isn't he?

Everything about him invites you in.

His voice.

His face.

Even his smell!

As if he needs any of that.

As if you could outrun him.

As if you could fight him off.

He was always at the top of his game and usually shooed off other vampires with his smooth talking customs.

A regular sentence heard from his mouth was "I'll pay you back, if that will make you leave. If you want, you can charge me interest." (Edward Cullen, Eclipse, Chapter 1, p.22, slightly edited haha)

Never had a murderer sounded so polite.

He knew what made adrenaline run through their vains, he knew when their blood would be richest.

Whilst being a mass murdering vampire, Edward managed to have a professional job as commissioner for the NYPD.

Now, you may think that is barely possible, but being in charge of cleaning the backstreets of crime, it allows him to eliminate any competition.

However Edward had many difficulties to deal with, such as trying not to be recognised by his werewolf and vampire opponents.

He was one of Folks sexiest men but took the biggest risks.

One of Edward's colleagues, Bella, used to be his right hand woman as commissioner but knew nothing of his double life.

That was until last week when Bella followed Edward to his favourite backstreet to see him do business.

After Edward's finest feed, it was almost midnight.

Bella appeared from the shadows where she had been spying for the last 2 hours and called for Edward.

"Excuse me" she stammered, but Edward kept his cool and slowly walked away.

"Excuse me" she repeated louder then before, but again Edward ignored her familiar voice and continued towards the shadows. "Edward I know what you are."

He stopped in his tracks and turned to his assistant.

He spoke to her in a smooth like velvet voice; "Oh really? Then say it… Out loud. Say it."

Bella replied in the smallest whisper "Vampire."

"Are you afraid?"

"No".

"Well you should be" and before Bella could reply, Edward pounced upon her startled body and placed cold kisses up her neck before taking the revered bite and letting her warm blood flow into his thirsty throat.

* * *

Wow!

Read next chapter :)

And pleeeeeease **REVIEW**!!

Browniee


	2. Murder

I hope you **reviewed** chapter One :)

If not **REVIEW** chapter two,

If you don't **review** I'll send nasty Edward to kill you!

Hahahahaha!

**REVIEW**

* * *

Edward was overcome with remorse, and escape routes were rushing to his already clogged brain.

He kept wondering if he had enough time to hide the body and come up with a good alibi.

All he could think of, was the place he could say he was, at the time of the murder and not need any evidence? The Strip Joint!

He carried Bella in a duffle bag to an empty field a few miles away and burned the vital evidence.

Edward arrived at the strip joint a few hours past midnight, no one acknowledged his arrival and no one would be sober enough to remember when he arrived, his plan was operational!

Days later questions materialized and suspicions arose.

A search party was sent out to locate the missing man, they found nothing.

Edward thought he had done well in hiding the evidence but his luck was about to change.

After a meeting with chief of Police, Charlie Swan (Bella's father), Edward was put in charge of the case.

They thought he would have extra drive seeing as Bella was considered a close friend.

Later that night he realised how he could use his position to manipulate the case and pass the blame onto a revenge seeking werewolf…Jacob Black!

From the moment Edward introduced Bella to Jacob, it was clear the shape shifter had a thing for her.

For some unknown reason this angered Edward and he begrudged the wolf ever since.

Edward believed this was the perfect plan.

He began his investigation by asking Bella's family and friends where they thought she was at the time of the crime.

Obviously Edward knew, but he needed to appear as though this was just like any other case and pretend he knew nothing of the events that occurred that night.

According to Bella's family she had the day off work and took her friends sight seeing, but half way through the tour she vanished.

Bella's family noticed she was missing half a mile from the place she was slaughtered.

Edward revisited the scene of the crime and looked to see if he could find any evidence against him. He cleaned up the drying blood and returned to his office after sending out a forensic team to investigate a two mile radius of where she went missing.

As planned, nothing was found.

Edward spent the next few hours plotting how he would frame his rival.

He claimed to have been given evidence by an anonymous source that Jacob was seen following Bella a few minutes after she dissapeared and organised a search of Jacob's house to find the murder weapon used to kill Bella.

The results of the search returned finding nothing of great suspicion.

Edward was confused, he knew Jacob was part of a drug dealing gang and was sure the search party would have found something! Drugs, guns or even dirty money, but they found nothing.

It was as though Jacob was one step ahead of Edward.

Minutes later Edward received a phone call from Jacob asking him how he got on. "Did you find anything Eddy? ... No? ... Aaaaaaw, if you ever pull a stunt like that again I'll rip you apart and bury you with Bella. I thought you were better than that. Just remember I have sources. Have a good evening… Commissioner." (Yes stole from Batman XD)

Shocked, Edward finished for the day and began to return home.

His route consisted of a train, two busses and a walk through the now dreaded alley way.

Little did Edward know that Jacob was waiting for him behind a dustbin.

As Edward passed Jacob rose from the shadows and repeated the exact same words Bella had, one week before.

Edward froze.

"Experiencing a little Déjà vu are we?" grumbled Jacob.

"Back off pup! You don't want to end up like your precious little Bella, do you?"

"Don't worry about me VAMP! I can handle myself."

Before Edward could say a word, Jacob jumped through the air and morphed into a werewolf, landing on Edward and pinning him to the floor.

"Do you know what time your fangy teeth pierced MY Bella's neck? 11:58 pm. Now, have a little look at your watch.

"What's the time Mr Wolf?" Edward chorted in a childs voice.

Yeah, you got it! Two Minutes to Midnight!"

* * *

Does Edward die?

Does Jacob get caught?

Shall I carry on?

**REVIEW** and let me know ;)

Browniee


End file.
